The subject matter disclosed herein relates to conveyance systems, such as elevator systems. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to an elevator system that uses fingerprint recognition to control elevator dispatching.
Elevator systems can use a variety of techniques to allow a user to request elevator service. In traditional systems, users provide an up or down hall call, and then enter a floor destination upon entering the elevator car. Other existing systems allow a user to enter a destination call at a kiosk, the destination call specifying a particular floor. Other existing systems read a user identifier, such as an employee badge, to determine a destination floor.